


Ichabod Takes the Town

by alba17



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Fish out of Water, Gen, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie takes Ichabod to the big city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichabod Takes the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1-million-words' weekend challenge, Road Trip.

Of all the things Ichabod has seen in the twenty-first century, this place has got to be the craziest. How can anyone can live here? The London of his time was dirty, noisy and crowded, but it had nothing on Times Square. He clutches Abbie’s hand like a life raft as she leads them through the crowds. “Are you sure you know where we’re going?”

Abbie looks back at him with an eyeroll. “Yeah, I know where we're going. Don’t worry, okay?”

Ichabod glances up at the flashing lights of the advertisements that plaster every building and stretch high up in the sky. Everything here is larger than life: the size of the buildings, the crowds of people of every shape, color and variety, the shops and restaurants of every conceivable type. He can barely take it in. “I’ll endeavor to do so, but it’s difficult,” he grumbles as he steps off the curb after her.

“Hey!” Abbie jumps back to the curb and yanks Ichabod to safety when they’re almost hit by one of the ubiquitous yellow automobiles. “Careful,” she says. “Those cabs can be dangerous.”

“Cabs?”

“The taxis; those yellow cars? They’ll give you a ride anywhere you want to go - for a price.”

So that’s what the yellow cars are. “Why are they all so angry?”

“Everyone’s in a hurry here. That’s just the way it is.”

Curious. But then, London had been the same. He wondered what it was like now, if it was the same as New York.

“We’re almost there. 47th and Broadway,” Abbie says.

“Can you not tell me what this surprise is yet?” Abbie had brought them all the way down from Sleepy Hollow on the train with the promise of a secret surprise for Ichabod, staying mum the entire way. Ichabod’s on tenterhooks.

Abbie stops and looks up. It’s yet another of the garishly lit signs, this one apparently indicating the building is a theater. _1776 - A New Revival_ , the sign reads. Ichabod furrows his brow. “What does this mean? Is it some sort of religious event?”

Abbie laughs. “No, silly, it’s a musical. About the American Revolution. I thought you might find it interesting. You can tell me everything they got wrong.” She stands on tiptoe to speak more softly. “But not too loudly, otherwise they might haul you away in a straight jacket.” At Ichabod’s confused expression, she says, “Never mind. Let’s go in.” She presents her arm for him to take.

He hooks his arm through hers. “Gladly, my lady. This sounds like an intriguing amusement.” He whispered, “Did they include Thomas Jefferson’s propensity for donning female dress? I never had the chance to see it for myself.”

Abbie’s eyebrows jump to her hairline. “Seriously?”

“Of course. Everyone knew.” They inserted themselves into the crowd bustling through the doors. “I’ll tell you all about it afterwards.” 

“You better,” Abbie says. “Maybe after a drink or two.”


End file.
